Dizzy Lizzy
by freshia
Summary: What is it they say about why little boys are mean to girls? "Gilbert. Why did you give me that nickname back in first grade? Dizzy Lizzy? The one everyone called me after that?" "...What?" PruHun oneshot. Implied Gakuen AU, human names used.


Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story. It's just a little one-shot.. Nothing big. I wanted to try out a new writing style, slightly different from what I usually do and I had a dream with PruHun in it and so came this story. Excuse the terrible title... I'm not very good at those. And I hope my summary isn't too confusing... Darn character limit.

Ah well, here we go!

**Dizzy Lizzy**

* * *

Elizabeta sat on her (parents) couch with a certain red-eyed Prussian hovering over her, their lips locked together. It was amazing how fast something could move... This all started out as an innocent after-school studying, (which was what it was meant to be, honest! She had to find _some _way to maintain those good grades.) to a chat about day-to-day life, to a quick peck on the cheek, to a small kiss, to a full-blown makeout session with Gilbert topping.

They had been dating for almost the whole year now, and naturally Elizabeta had pushed back all of those mean, nasty childhood memories from elementary school- Even middle school- to the very back of her mind. The memories from when they were children, when the opposite sex had cooties and they ran around the playground screaming 6 year old insults.

But today, one of those memories she'd kept so well silenced surfaced. Just a small memory, barely anything. One of those memories that was much better off forgotten.

But it was more than a small, forgotten memory to Elizabeta.

Suddenly breaking their kiss, Elizabeta squirmed underneath the albino.

"Gilbert." She said seriously, studying him.

He looked slightly insulted, almost as if breaking a kiss with him was somehow offensive to his 'awesome' self.

"Yes?" He answered, somewhat annoyed. There was a hint of impatience in his voice as he stared down at Elizabeta expectantly.

"Why did you give me that nickname back in first grade?" She asked him with an all-business tone. She scowled ever-so-slightly, staring at him.

"...What?" The confused albino asked, baffled. He stared back at her as if she was crazy.

"First grade. The nickname you gave me that _caught on_ so well everyone else called me it for the rest of grade school. Dizzy Lizzy." She said it with a 100% straight face. She was determined to know the answer.

"Dizzy Lizzy..." Gilbert's eye-brows were knitted together as he racked his brain. Suddenly something clicked.

"Oh! Didn't that name come from that one time you ran into the wall?" He asked with a triumphant smirk. "Dizzy Lizzy, Dizzy Lizzy," He chanted, knowing it would bother her. Elizabeta frowned.

"I did _not _run into the wall! You tripped me on my way to the pencil sharpener and I stumbled into it!"

Gilbert snorted. "Yeah, _sure._" He was still smirking. Elizabeta let out a frustrated sigh.

"You always were a bully to me! What about that time you shoved me off the monkey bars during recess and I broke my arm?"

Gilbert paused a moment to remember this. "What can I say," he said with a laugh. "you were on my favorite bar." He shrugged.

Elizabeta gritted her teeth. "'Your bar'? What are you, six?"

"Well... At the time, actually, yes I was."

This send Elizabeta over the edge. Taking it upon herself to deliver a very hard punch to Gilbert's arm, she pushed him off of her and scooted to the other end of the couch.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He said, his smirk finally gone and replaced with a slight pouty face. Elizabeta rolled her eyes.

"For being a douche."

"Past or present?"

Elizabeta gave him a look that if looks could kill, he'd be dead right now.

"Uh, sorry." He said. "But joking aside, I wasn't the only person in this room that was mean and abusive as a child."

This caught Elizabeta's attention. She turned to look at him. "What are you talking about? I never did anything to you as a kid."

Gilbert snorted and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so it must have been a different Elizabeta that chased me around the classroom with a plastic frying pan everytime we had to play house in pre-school."

"Oh please!" Elizabeta cut in, rolling her eyes. "Because that was _so _scarring. A toddler with a plastic pan."

"It's pretty scary. How would you like it if I chased you around with a plastic pan?" Elizabeta looked at him flatly.

"Whatever. I only did it because you stuck gum in my hair. We had to cut it and it took forever to grow back!"

"Well I put the gum in your hair because you called me a vampire!" He sneered. She glared at him.

"I called you a vampire because you _bit _me! Who _does _that?"

And so they went on like this for at least an hour, exchanging things that they had done to each other in the past, and arguing about whether or not they actually happened and why.

Surprisingly, Gilbert was the first to attempt to stop the argument.

"Y'know," he said, leaning back into the couch and looking up. "they say that when a little boy likes a girl, he'll pick on her." He tilted his head slightly to look at Elizabeta. The look of anger wasn't on her face anymore... And more than that, she smiled at him.

"I don't know if that works the same for a girl to a boy but..." She stared at him, her once-smile now a smirk. "I always thought I was a boy anyways." Gilbert laughed.

"Yeah, well, actually vampires are pretty awesome, like me, so I didn't mind being called one." Elizabeta snorted but nodded her head.

"In all honesty, I hated my long hair, but mom wouldn't let me cut it. When you stuck the gum in it mom had to cut it, so I finally got the short hair I wanted." She confessed. Gilbert cracked up.

When he finally stopped his giggle fit, he looked cheekily across the couch to Elizabeta. "Liz, really, you're too much." He reached across the couch and embraced her.

"You know I love you, right?" He snuggled her. Elizabeta laughed.

"I love you too, Gilbo."

And then, they went on doing what they were doing to start with – and no, I don't mean studying.

* * *

Pretty short, eh? Oh well. That's why it's a oneshot. :D

Thanks for reading, again! Reviews are super appreciated, and so it constructive criticism! I can't improve without it, after all.

Later guys!


End file.
